As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An application executing upon an operating system of an information handling system may employ toast notifications. A toast notification may comprise a notification that an application displays to a user via a pop-up user interface element called a toast (or banner). Often, the notification can be seen by a user whether a user is active within the application (e.g., user is viewing a window for the application or is otherwise interacting with the application.
Despite usefulness of toast notifications, applications that require a hybrid operating system stack (a Universal Windows Platform graphical user interface but a Windows Win32 backend) often cannot use toast notifications because toasts triggered by Win32 backend may not be able to bridge Universal Windows Platform (UWP) container restrictions. To illustrate, the Microsoft Windows 10 operating system introduced UWP which provides a containerized environment for applications that limits interactions between UWP and classic Win32 applications. Accordingly, using existing approaches, functionality of Windows toast notifications is constrained to either full UWP applications or full legacy Win32 applications. Solutions that require a hybrid stack (UWP GUI and Win32 backend) cannot use toast notifications because the toast triggered by Win32 backend cannot bridge UWP container restrictions. Unavailability of toast notifications for hybrid stack applications may negatively impact user experience.